


The Old Town It Was Chill

by kindkit



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, Homelessness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd clean up grand, John would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Town It Was Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Davy is the man Constantine befriends in "Down All the Days" and "Rough Trade." John is drunk and homeless; he and Davy share a mattress and blanket one cold night. Written 3/21/2005; title taken from the Pogues song.

He'd clean up grand, John would. Wash off the muck, shave off the beard, and he'd be the sort of man Davy could fancy.

'Course you'd have to sober him up as well. And John holds that bottle like he loves it, drinks like the kind of kiss that makes you shiver and ache.

Davy's no fool, to try coming between a man and his whiskey. No fool, to think sharing a blanket on a cold night means anything.

But when John's snoring, oblivious, Davy leans into his stink of booze and puke and falls asleep on his warm shoulder.


End file.
